moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy's Big Plan/Transcript
Spud: Happy Feet! I've Got Those Hap-Hap-Happy Feet! Give Them A Low-Down Beat And They Begin Dancing! I've Got Those Ten Little Tip-Tap-Tapping Toes, When They Hear A Tune I Can't Control The Dancing, Dear, To Save My Soul! Those Weary Blues Can't Get Into My Shoes, Because My Shoes Refuse To Ever Grow Weary. I Keep Cheerful On An Earful Of Music Sweet; Just Got Those Hap-Hap-Happy Feet! Tyrone: I’m decidin'... a place to hide in... then jump out and say boo. Wanna be ghostly, but I’m mostly... a scaredy-moose, it’s true! All my ghost friends... they’re all scary and tough, but I’m nervous... and not spooky enough! ‘Cause when I’m booin'... oh, when I’m booin'... the other ghosts all laugh at me! When I’m booin'... don’t know what I’m doin'... the other ghosts all laugh at me,When you’re booin'... when you’re booin'... you’re supposed to cause real fright. But when I do it... folks see right through it... I just can’t do it right. Folks should freak out... when they see a real ghost, but I’m harmless... as a piece of cold toast. When I’m booin'... oh, when I’m booin'... the other ghosts all laugh at me! Happy feet, I've got those happy feet Give them a low down beat And they begin dancing I've got those ten little tapping toes And when they hear a tune I can't control my dancing heels To save my soul Weary blues can't get into my shoes Because my shoes refuse to ever grow weary I keep cheerful on an earful of music sweet 'Cause I've got happ happ happy feet Weary blues can't get in our shows Because our shoes refuse to ever grow weary We keep cheerful on an earful of music sweet 'Cause we've got happ happ happy 'Cause we've got happ happ happy feet Feet! Faster Kill Faster Still Pussycat I can't stand to see you cry Honey you know where the world is at Get what you want with your lucky eyes You turn me on You turn me on Better wake up little sleepy head Big old world will pass us by So many things we could do instead Get what you want with your lucky eyes Faster kill faster still pussycat Those hyenas are not your friends Honey you know where the world is at Come home with me when the party ends You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on Pussycat Heaven knows I tried to let you go I can't help myself you know I'm out of control Heaven knows I tried to let you go I can't help myself I think I'm losing control You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Yeah you're turning me, yeah you're turning me on You turn me on Keep turning me on